


Moonwalking

by mandaree1



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bets, Canon Queer Character, Fluff, Gen, Humor, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Luna comes out of the closet.





	Moonwalking

The dishes have been cleaned and put away, and the scraps are tucked into the fridge. The Loud family crowded the TV, watching one of the few movies they all agreed upon. Darkness ensnared them. There wasn't a single one of them not in their pajamas.

As the credits began to roll, Luna shifts and slips out from Lucy, who had been using her lap as a pillow. She stands in front of the glowing white screen, casting herself in an odd glow.

"Fam," she says. "I need to make an announcement."

"Wait." Lynn held up her hand, deadpan. "You're not coming out of the closet, are you?" she asks. "Because then I'd owe Leni ten bucks, and I don't got that kind of cash on me."

"Sorry, dude," Luna replies, holding her hands up. "I like girls  _and_  guys."

A collective sigh overtook the family as they began shuffling money about. The family bet had started long before most of the siblings had been born, around Luan's turn to come into life. No one was exempt from hazarding a guess; even Luna, who hands off her fifteen bucks with a grimace.

"I can't believe I have to give you guys money for  _my_  coming out moment."

" _I_  can't believe how much money Leni is making," Lori comments, eyeing the teenager with surprise.

Leni shrugs, smiling wide enough to hurt. "What can I say? I just had a feeling."

"I bet on Lincoln," Luan volunteers sheepishly. "Because it'd be the perfect setup. Can you just imagine? Our little brother, who lives  _in_  the closet, coming  _out_  of the closet? Beautiful. Perfect. The mileage I'd get out of that joke is better than any cash price."

"I bet on Lana," Lola admits.

"I bet on myself," Lana adds, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Wait, wait, wait." Lynn sits up. "Are you coming out too? Because then Lincoln owes me five bucks."

"I dunno what I am yet. I haven't gotten big enough to give it any serious thought."

She flopped back down. "Dangit."

"I think we've forgotten something," Lisa inputs. She's a bit sullen after losing a spare quarter. "Like, say, support."

"We didn't forget about support," Lucy defends. "We just got sidetracked."

"Lunes," Lola says patiently. "Get in here and get your hugs already. You're blocking the TV."

Luna perks up, taking a running start for the couch. "Hug dive!"

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I'm a very serious writer who writes very serious things. Also, you could say Luna MOONwalked out of the closet? Eh? Eh? Because her name is moon-related?... Look, I'm terrible at making puns.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
